It Grows
by Adelheid A
Summary: A collection of freestyle poetry on the changing and complex relationship between Roy and Riza. Update: You're the Bane of My Life
1. It Grows

**AN: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction post which happens to be a poem : D**

**Just thought I would share my collection of royai poems. Rather than tell stories, I wanted to capture the changing sentiments and situations of the two. Hope you enjoy them. Comments and criticisms are very much appreciated.**

1. It Grows

It's in these simple moments  
>When love deepens<br>The growth achingly slow  
>We never seem to see anything<br>Out of place

Quietly our eyes watch each other  
>Never quite like mirrors<br>Never something so obvious  
>We might be afraid of hidden thoughts<br>Afraid that these thoughts might  
>Be real after all<p>

An uncertain future  
>Warns us to steel ourselves<br>They say emotion is a human weakness  
>And perhaps this is for the best<br>We're protecting ourselves  
>For each other<br>"How can I watch your back if I'm in your arms?"  
>The question is never asked<br>But right now, let's not find out

Technically we've always  
>Been talking in codes<br>Sending signals only you and me  
>Can understand<p>

And so it grows  
>Yet each time we almost fail to acknowledge it<br>We never seem to see anything out of place  
>There's always a hidden meaning<br>For now, we dare not imagine  
>What happens when we do<p>

And so, it grows  
>It grows quietly<br>Waiting for the sword piercing moment  
>To be the grand catalyst<br>That speeds up this chemical reaction

But until that day...  
>It grows<p> 


	2. Names

**AN: This was more for the idea that Roy and Riza never really use each other's first name and how using it would have more than a casual meaning.**

2. Names

For the sake of dreams  
>We have set boundaries<br>They've always been there  
>But they were always evolving<br>There is always a distance  
>Between you and me<p>

In this clandestine affair  
>We dare not say the magic words<br>These two magic words  
>Can undo everything we have done<br>Remember, it's for the sake of dreams

Perhaps some day in the future  
>These boundaries will be erased<br>Can these boundaries be erased?  
>I suspect there will be hesitation<br>Playing the waiting game does that on the nerves  
>Especially after so long<p>

Some times  
>An intimate moment will allow us<br>To try the spell  
>It's quite the chance, but<br>Used too early and it could shatter  
>Any resolve that we always had<p>

In this present we use titles  
>We're learning to cast a different type of magic-<br>Not magic, but alchemy  
>Even without the magic words<br>We are constructing and reconstructing the boundaries  
>While staying where we are and moving forward<p> 


	3. The Way We Were

**AN: I was trying to capture the idea of Roy and Riza losing their innocence and how they can never go back to what they were as children. However, despite this, they still have each other. I'm not entirely happy how this one came out. Might play with this theme more.**

3. The Way We Were

We can never go back to the way we were  
>Childhood has left us<br>And no amount of alcohol  
>Can possible remove these nightmares<p>

We can never go back to the way we were  
>Often the laughter of children<br>Will remind us of our past innocence  
>That is if they don't remind us of blood first<br>But the scares have healed a little  
>And often it's nice to hear childhood calling<p>

Sometimes...  
>I know you're thinking it too<br>What happened to those days?  
>The days were everything was in our hands<br>If we just believed it?

What happened to those days,  
>Where anything can happen<br>And whatever happened  
>It would be like the sudden<br>Chrysanthemum of a fireworks  
>We were only ascending flares at that time<br>Whatever came next,  
>Not entirely sure what it was<br>Would surely be beautiful

And then, it happened  
>Never shall we have such innocence again<br>Never can we ever pretend  
>Adulthood is miserable like that<br>It allows you to keep the memories  
>As it tempts you;<br>You want it, but you can never have it

Although we can never go back  
>To the way we were<br>Blissfully ignorant  
>Naively...naive<br>What we do have is this  
>This abstract thing<br>That floats in the air

We can mourn for those days together  
>In each other's arms<br>Sacrifice this for what we once were?  
>Maybe not.<p> 


	4. Dreamers

**AN: This was more inspired by their younger selves, before they joined the military. I actually took this from a previous poem/lyrics I had, but I think it fits them well. (I even have a tune for it in my head.) Enjoy! Reviews would be nice ^_^**

4. Dreamer

It started with innocence  
>(Doesn't everything ?)<br>Promises of happiness  
>A shining future<br>A beautiful future  
>Childhood inspires dreams<p>

There stands a boy  
>Who will soon become a young man<br>He hopes the world is watching  
>Because he knows,<br>He is going to do great things  
>Great things<br>"You just watch me"

He's a dreamer  
>A beautiful dreamer<br>A dreamer  
>The whole world<br>Rests within his hands

A young woman  
>Not so sure what to do<br>She lives each day  
>Without really<br>Working towards anything  
>Someday she will know<p>

She knows she must protect  
>The legacy of her father<br>Is weighed on her back  
>Literally<br>She does not complain  
>She goes with it<p>

She's a dreamer  
>A beautiful yet latent dreamer<br>A dreamer  
>The world is huge<br>And she's searching still

But dreamers die too someday  
>How long can he go on dreaming?<br>What if he gets tired?  
>Suddenly the world is expansive<br>Luckily he has her  
>The two together<br>They work towards it

They are dreamers  
>Beautiful dreamers<br>Just dreamers  
>The world is huge<br>But together they can do anything

The world is huge  
>But together we can do anything<p> 


	5. Dans Un Instant

**AN: Dans Un Instant is French for "In an Instance". (Let's just say Carla Bruni was stuck in my head) I was inspired to write this after I read an amazing royai fic called "Almost Here" by SammyQuill. Spoiler: They get executed in the end for their war crimes, but they die together. Which is a fact that most royai writers tend to forget. As much as I love the two, I think it would be best if they paid the price or they would be setting a very bad example.**

5. In an Instant/Dans un Instant

Counting the years,  
>The days<br>The hours  
>The minutes<br>And now the seconds  
>We never got a happy ending<br>But it's alright now

Dans un instant  
>Time renders everything useless<br>Everything we ever cared for  
>Those trivial things,<br>All mean nothing now

Dans un instant  
>Our lives flash before our eyes<br>Our childhood, our long lost innocence  
>A phantasmagoria of memories<br>Everything at once  
>All of them<p>

Holding on to each other  
>Believing that this will make up<br>For the distance from all these years  
>But our past actions are trivial now<br>The clock keeps ticking  
>And will keep going<br>Even after us

I've lived a life with many regrets  
>But I am happy that<br>You were always by my side  
>Together, lets leave this world<br>With a bow  
>Together<br>Let's enjoy this instant  
>This very moment<br>Even if it is something as sure as Hell  
>The future seems uncertain<br>And all we have to be sure of is this very instant

It all leads to this one moment  
>In times of death<br>One realizes the pointless things  
>and sees just how pointless they are<br>And it is at that moment  
>Like the bullets from a firing squad<br>It hits and kills

And just like that  
>Dans un instant<br>We leave this world  
>Together<p> 


	6. Before Us

**AN: Another pre-series royai poem. I really like playing with the idea of innocence a lot. This poem is about how despite Roy and Riza always seeming to be together, almost as two sides of the same coin, they can never share the memories of before they met each other. They can talk about it, but they can't really experience them.**

**And thank you very much to Tigrette-of-Fire for reviewing my poem "Dreamers". It is very much appreciated! **  
><strong>Enjoy this piece and don't forget to review :D<strong>

6. Before This (Us)

He remembers a childhood  
>Littered with girls,<br>A Madame  
>And a filled bar.<br>His parents?  
>Not so much.<br>But he is reassured that  
>They were noble people.<p>

She remembers a childhood,  
>A much quieter incarnation.<br>A recluse father,  
>In a empty large house.<br>Her mother ?(Or all relatives for that matter)  
>Not so much.<br>Some hint that she looks,  
>Very much like her<p>

What happens on these  
>Separate pages,<br>Will be memories close to each's heart.  
>Soon these days<br>Will disappear  
>And seem like<br>They were always together  
>Since birth...<br>But when we come  
>Into this world<br>We come alone.  
>If we're lucky<br>There are people to  
>Help us each step of the way.<p>

It never occurs to them  
>As they read the fairy tales<br>What the future will be

What they will become

The things they have to do

The dreams they have  
>There's innocence in this...<p>

Two become one  
>In unison<br>But before that happens  
>They spend these days<br>Blissfully unaware of the event to come

The great meeting;  
>This is what it was like before<p>

As much as we know each other's

Deepest darkest secrets,

Or fears

Desires

Dreams

These carefree days

Is what we hope to share

But can never really know

This is what it was like

Before us


	7. You're The Bane of My Life

**AN: A fun little piece. It's from Riza's perspective when Roy doesn't do his paperwork. Tried to make it rhyme, totally gave up towards the end. **  
><strong>Discalmer: Characters referenced are belongs to a mangaka who is also a cow...with glasses! The poem itself, belong to me (as is the case for all of the poems in this collection of sorts).<strong>

You're sleeping at the desk again (again)  
>This time a storm's brewing in my head<br>Frankly sir, this is very un-military  
>You've survived my wrath this long, really<br>Sometimes I wonder why  
>I haven't shot you in the back yet<p>

I know this is insubordination  
>But you're habits have reached a high elevation<br>Of making me want to yell  
>When common sense won't work<br>I have to deal with all your quirks  
>As you slack off and say<br>"Relax, these are the benefits of rank, the perks"

It's these times, I think...

You're the bane of my life  
>I think I'll say it twice<br>One moment you're inspiring  
>The next, you're charms expiring<br>As you sit on your lazy ass  
>Without doing a single task<p>

You're the bane of my life  
>Yet my hearts always having a fight<br>As my intellects tells me to leave you were you are  
>But my hearts needs you<br>Even if it's just for the tug-a-war

You're a poison  
>That's quite the necessity<br>Where would I be without you're dreams?  
>Where would I be, without our dreams?<br>I'ld do anything for you  
>It's a one-way ticket to death I assure you<br>But when you lead it's beautiful  
>Sometimes you are my very soul<p>

You're like nectar  
>With a lot of kinks<br>That haven't been sweetened  
>Out no matter how much<br>Sugar I forcefully add to it  
>Forcefully add...with my guns<p>

But despite you imperfections  
>I can never leave this addiction<br>Because I know you're a noble leader  
>With vision<p>

And yet...

You're the bane of my life  
>But in the end...I can reluctantly say twice<br>I love you for who you are  
>Well...except now<p>

You're the bane of my life


End file.
